


Your Lucky Number Is Food

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers, LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Series: Managing the Avengers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), THIS IS SO CRACK, and nothing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony accidentally buys an entire restaurant out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lucky Number Is Food

Your Lucky Number is Food

 

Summary: the time that Tony accidently bought the entire Chinese store out

 

"I'm starving," Clint complained, laying on the couch with his head off the edge so he was upside down.

"Then go get something to eat," You shot back, not taking your eyes off the screen of the tv. Your favorite show was playing and you refused to let Clint ruin it.

"Everything here is grossss. There's nothing here to eatttt," He whined, sounding like a two year old.

You rolled your eyes at your immature brother, looking at him with a "really" look, then turned your attention back to the tv.

"Ask Tony if we can eat out," Steve suggested.

Clint's head popped up from the floor. "Oh! Can we get pizza?"

"You always ask for that," You sighed.

"Because I love it," He argued.

"We can eat poptarts!" Thor suggested, a wide grin on his face.

You laughed, turning to look at him. "You already had them for breakfast and lunch. You can't eat poptarts for every meal, Thor. In fact, it's not really even a meal."

"What about coffee?"

"Coffee is a drink, not a food," Nat reminded, glancing over at him quickly. "And you drink way too much of that already."

"Indian?" Bruce urged.

"Ew no!" Clint exclaimed, his face scrunched up in distaste. "Bleck! I want good food- not garbage."

"Can’t we just make something here?" Loki asked, seeming annoyed that no one could agree on anything.

Thor shook his head. "The girls cooked the other week so that would mean it would be the boys turn to cook, unless you want to cook with the boys."

Loki scrunched up his face in distaste, looking at the boys, knowing they were all horrible cooks. “No,” He said immediately.

"Why don't we just go to lots of different places?" Bucky asked, not understanding the big deal.

“It would be too chaotic," Nat explained.

“More chaotic than this?” Bucky retorted.

"Come on guys," Clint encouraged. "What's a place we all like? There has to be at least one."

"Easier said than done," Loki muttered under his breath and you laughed, making him look up and smile at you.

"Well, we could go to a restaurant?" Steve reminded. "We don't have to have something delivered here."

"Ughhh but then we'd have to mooooveeee," Clint moaned, flopping onto the floor.

"You're so lazy, Clint," You frowned.

Clint rose his eyebrows up and then down in a non caring way, as if saying "oh well."

"How bout.... um...Chinese?" Bucky asked. "I'm really craving fried rice."

Your stomach growled, fried rice sounding amazing. "Oooh that sounds really good," You agreed, looking around at everyone for their opinions, trying to throw them all a pleading stare

"I could eat that," Loki stated, looking up from his book that Steve had gotten him for Christmas.

Nat shrugged in agreement. "Why not?" She said, though she didn't look at anyone besides the tv screen, which you had abandoned with everyone talking. You couldn't hear what anyone was saying.

Everyone started to nod, thinking that Chinese was a good idea.

"Alright, then it's settled," Steve smiled. "Who's going to ask Tony?"

No one spoke.

Steves face shifted into a frown. "Come on guys. We can't get food unless someone asks."

"It was Clint's idea," You said, looking over at your brother who was spread out on the floor like he was dead. Upon hearing his name, Clint's head popped up.

"Me?" He asked, then pointed dramatically at Steve. "He was the one that suggested eating out!"

"But you're the one that was complaining about it," Tasha reminded him, sighing sadly as she turned off the tv, not able to hear anything. "We all would have just gotten up and went out to eat, not sit around and just complain about it, like your lazy ass."

"I'm tired," He whined, defending himself horribly.

"Just go ask him," You told him rolling his eyes.

Clint made a big deal about getting up and flopping to the other room. "Tony!" He yelled, singing his name.

"What?" Tony shouted back from the other room.

"Buy us food!"

Tony groaned, "Fine, what do you want?"

Clint beamed. "That was easy," He said to himself then hollered at Tony again. "We want Chinese."

"Fine. Everyone decide what they want and I'll come in there and order."

"He's getting it," Clint grinned once he poked his head back from behind the wall, walking towards us and flopping on the couch.

"Did he say anything else?" Bruce asked.

Clint hesitated. "I don't... I don't think so..."

"Well I guess we'll never know then," Bucky sighed.

Your brother shrugged. "I'm sure it wasn't important."

"Let's hope so," Nat mumbled.

The Avengers all made small talk while they waited for Tony. When he finally came he held a phone to his ear, the Chinese restaurant on the other line. "Alright, what did you guys decide that you wanted?"

"Well, what is there?" Steve asked.

"I thought I told Clint to ask you all what you wanted," Tony told everyone sternly, glaring at Clint when everyone shook their heads. Under Tony's gaze, Clint gave a sheepish smile, sinking into the chair, his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.

Tony looked everyone over. "Well, what does everyone want? And hurry up, I'm on the phone with them now."

Everyone started to talk at once until Tony felt frustrated by all the noise. "One at a time!" He yelled over everyone's voices, even Thor's. The Avengers fell silent. "Alright, [Name]?" You looked up at him, "What do you want?" Tony asked, his voice much gentler than before.

You groaned. "No don't make me go first," You complained. "You know how indecisive I am!"

"Just order, [Name]," Tony demanded.

"Um... ham fried rice-" you started unsure or yourself, but Clint cut you off with a question.

"What's the Chinese place?" He asked. Tony answered, tapping his foot impatiently. Clint turned back to you. "You don't like the fried rice there, remember?"

You nodded slowly, realizing your brother was right. "Yeah, I forgot about that." You faced Tony again. "Umm... Then I want their shrimp."

"Since when do you like shrimp?" Steve asked.

You shrugged. "I tried it a while ago and liked it. Only their shrimp though, not anyone else’s."

"What else do you want?" Tony pushed.

"I don't want a drink-" you started, but Loki cut you off this time.

"Why would you not want a drink?"

You shrugged. "Well I would just get water and why buy it when I can have it here free?"

Loki nodded, understanding your reasoning.

"And....." Tony urged.

"Umm... I want lo mein too."

"I thought you don't like Chinese noodles." Nat chirped up.

"No, that's only Japanese noodles," You reminded her.

"Why Japanese noodles?"

You were about to explain, but Tony cut you off. "For the love of God!" He yelled. "Let her order for herself without making her question everything!"  Everyone was stunned by his outburst and froze, silent. Tony took a deep breath in the calm himself. "Alright, do you want anything else?" He asked.

 "No," You whispered, scared he was going to yell again as well as the sickly peacefully smile on his face. "That's all," You squeaked.

 Tony relayed your order in the phone then turned to Bucky. "And what do you want Bucky?"

 Bucky exchanged nervous glances with Steve. "Um... fried rice and that spicy soup that they have, I guess."

 "You guess?" Tony repeated, his voice rising. "Do you want it or not?"

 "I don't know!" Bucky yelled, crumbling under the pressure. Tony was scary when he was angry.

 "Just tell me what you want!" Tony demanded.

 Steve jumped in to defend his friend. "Tony, hey, calm down."

 "I'm not the one that can't decide something as simple as a frigging meal!" Tony yelled, obviously not calming down. He seemed so fed up with everyone- which really wasn't that bad- and just yelled into the phone, looking utterly pissed. "JUST BRING ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" He yelled then hung up, fuming.

"Did you tell them where we li-?" Clint's voice died down as Tony turned to glare at him. He looked even scarier than Director Fury, and that was saying a lot.

Clint looked away from Tonys glare, worried that he might melt under his fiery gaze.

Tony "humpft" then stalked away leaving everyone silent, worried that if someone spoke, Tony might come back and strangle him or her.

 "What's wrong with him?" Nat asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

 "I believe he's upset about something, other than the food," Thor agreed, his voice surprisingly quiet.

Bruce heaved a huge sigh, "He’s been working on a project and I'm guessing that it hasn't been working."

"What's he working on?" You asked, curiously.

The scientist shrugged. "He won't tell anyone."

"Not even you?" Loki asked, his eyes wide.

 Bruce shook his head. "Not even me."

"Wow," Nat awed. "It must be pretty special if he's not showing or telling his best friend."

 Everyone nodded, but ended up just going back to their phones or flipping through the channels on tv. After about a half hour or so, the doorbell to the front lobby rang.

 "Who is it JARVIS?" You asked, loving that you didn't have to actually go to the door unless you wanted to.

"I believe it is everyone's food, Miss Barton. Mr. Stark is going down to retrieve it now."

"Thanks, Jarvis!" You called.

"I live to serve." He responded making you laugh before he shut off.

You all didn't have a second thought and went back to what you were doing before until JARVIS suddenly spoke again. "Mr. Stark asks the Avengers to come down to the lobby," He announced.

Everyone exchanged looks, wondering what Tony could possibly want. "Well, good luck guys. I'll pray for you," you joked, laughing. "Don't get squashed by Tony's wrath." You wiggled your fingers at the last two words.

"He would like you to come too, Miss Barton."

You swallowed while Clint pointed to you. "Ha!" He yelled.

"Shut up," You growled as you stood up and followed everyone to the elevator.

"What could he possibly want with all of us?" Loki asked, looking around at his fellow team members once the doors closed.

Steve shrugged, but he looked antsy. "Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's not good."

The elevator ride was stressful, to say the least. Everyone seemed to be silently freaking out in their own way. Bruce wouldn’t stop adjusting his glasses, Nat kept shifting her weight, Clint tapped his foot, Thor kept checking everyone’s faces constantly, Steve’s face surprisingly showed that he was calm, but his eyes told another story, worry swirling in the bright blue depths. Bucky was rubbing his arm and Loki scrunched his face up wondering why Tony would call everyone. Your insides were screaming at you to run, not wanting to confront Tony because of his previous state, but you were already trapped in the elevator, the numbers decreasing as time went on.

Bucky was finally the one to break up the silence. “What do you think he wants?”

“To yell at us some more?” Clint suggested unhelpfully.

Finally, the elevator door dinged. You looked back at everyone, before the doors opened, trying to be helpful and reassuring. “Whatever it possibly is, it couldn’t be that baaaddd-” You slowly drug the last word out, turning just as the doors slid open revealing boxes and boxes in the lobby room. The boxes were stacked on top of each other, the floor hardly visible between the boxes.

Everyone’s eyes widen, a few gasps slipped out.  

"Tony- what- what happened!?" Steve exclaimed.

"Where even is Tony?" You asked, looking around the boxes, standing on your tiptoes and using Clint's shoulders to try to looked over the massive heaps.

"Here!" Tony yelled, suddenly appearing from behind two piles, gasping.

Loki walked forwards, looking around, an astonished look on his face. "What even is this?"

Clint took a breathe in and grinned. "Smells good."

"It's the Chinese!" Tony panted.

"What?" You exclaimed, looking around you with a new perspective. "This is all Chinese food?!"

"Oh my god," Nat choked. "You said 'bring me everything you have'. This," she gestured frantically to the boxes around them. "This is everything!"

Tony swallowed, nodding. He was about to open his mouth and answer, but a new voice hollered through the boxes.

"Sir!" The male voice yelled making everyone look around wildly for the owner.

"God!?" Clint asked, looking up, you smacked him and he chuckled as you rolled your eyes.

Tony ignored Clint, or either didn't hear him.  "Umm yes...?" Tony called back, sounding silly as if he was talking to a ghost.

"Well these boxes are only half of it," The male voice said. "We're going to be bringing the rest soon," the door to the lobby opened and closed making everyone's jaw drop in shock as they looked around at the boxes.

"There's more!?" Thor gasped.

"What the heck did you do?" You yelled at Tony.

A strangled swallowed came from Tony, his eyes wide as he looked around. "I think...." He paused for a moment. "I think I accidentally bought the whole Chinese store out."


End file.
